


drabbles ar tonelico

by niconugget



Category: Ar tonelico
Genre: Gen, bourd has a lot of blood on him, drabbles since i can't come up with a full story, not THAT kind, this idea won't leave me, trans bourd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niconugget/pseuds/niconugget
Summary: Bourd is a tool. Reyvateils are tools , according to him. he counts himself as one even though he stopped being-. a drabble base story about this au that won't leave my head.





	drabbles ar tonelico

Bourd is not his real name, but its the one he prefers. 

Only through the sheer connection one gets at Tenba did he manage to get the funds for what he needed. Of course that is in the past and right now, Bourd is focused on what he does best. Tampering and making others suffer in secret. [its something else entirely]. 

Though years after meeting Bishio False. he still stood by what he said. Reyvateils were nothing more than tools, and he is one of the biggest tools out there. What he said to Misha [singer, sealer, he wonders if she is a basis on how normal ones act] is what he believes. Because as far as he knows, he has been nothing but a tool. But this tool had the option at least to be one who different masters, but the president , unless it focused on her didn't exactly care about what had to be done. The beauty of being second in command in operations , is that nobody asked questions anymore and just gossiped.

It happened only after fighting this brat for the first time did his unfortunate biology [the reyvateil one] kick in, even when he was taking medicine to suppress it, sometimes it failed. sometimes fate hates him. the fragility that came that forced his large muscles to even become weaker then dough had him drop the lance mid strike and Lyner sword [brat...it was facing the wrong way, underestimating me because you came from the top] hit his sides, the strike hurting more then it should have. 

Then he fell on top of the other. 

It was a awkward mess of limbs scattering and flailing, but then the brat had to put his hand on the back of his neck where-

"Your-

"Shut it!"

Only when his minders left him mid fight did he know he was going to have a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Bourd only has top. that part after chapter one won't be expounded on and it might just be one shot but bourd ancestor is...mmm important lore wise but thats it. 
> 
> fun fact bourd as a verb means joke.
> 
> i edit some reyvateil biology points at this point but i'm going to try and make it semi accurate...ish.


End file.
